A Twinkle In His Eye
by A Little Chaos
Summary: Serenity has disappeared mysteriously, and get's put into strange surroundings. Her mission is to help children in need, but what happends when she chooses a certain green-eyed boy? And what is that strange twinkle in Dumbledore's eye?
1. Caged: New Surroundings

A Twinkle In his Eye

::Prologue::

__

.:Caged_:._

__

She looked around her, where was she?

Serenity was surrounded by thick crystallized walls reflecting the outside world. Images of abused children, neglected, molested, and almost anything else she could think of. Not a single tear left her eye as she stared at this. Turning around she found herself staring at an image of a boy being locked up in a closet. Strange, why were they doing this to him? As if answering her question painful images rushed through her mind eyes.

Screams green light, death, and destruction. This boy did not reek of these things, but somehow his past led him to this life for his own protection.

Serenity wanted to help him, but how could she?

"Why did you choose him over the rest?"

She looked around in wonder, more images of children in worse situations than him cried out; a plea for help so they could live as normally as their friends could.

Turing around she came face to face with smiling green eyes. More images came to mind. From this time, his life turned for the best. From the time he was a shy eleven-year old to a handsome young man of fifteen.

My powers draw to him, he is the next person I shall free from misery.'

"But you know, if you help him, you will only bring upon grief and death upon yourself. Surely, you would not be willing to risk that over a mere boy?"

But I would. If it is not my nature to do so, I may be mistaken but I thought I was created to help those in need.'

"Indeed it is. When will you be starting?"

When the time comes.'

"Very well then."

May I ask, what is his name?'

"Pardon?"

His name kind sir.'

"You remind me so much of your mother," the voice chuckled, "His name? Well, last time I checked it was Harry, Harry Potter."

Harry Potter' Serenity let it roll of her tongue. She blocked the outside world, begging it not to bring her nightmares. The illusion of a bed came into view. Crawling into it, she let her eyes close knowing she would be here in this sphere of a cage for a while. She knew her life and his were the same, but caged in different ways.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself, holding the tiny crystal in his hand. He held it gently as he felt the small girl inside of it fall into slumber. Looking at it, he opened his palm and the small crystal floated, hovering in the air before sparkling away. Professor Dumbledore's eyes flashed silver for a moment before turning back to its normal shade of sky blue. He walked out of his office, never looking at himself to see there was a strange twinkle in his eye.

Ramblings:

Ok, new story! I never seem to continue with my others. Probably 'cause I can never find time without being yell at to get off the computer

Well, how did you guys like it? Review please! I also wanted to know if someone wanted to write a **_Lord of the Rings/ Sailor moon Cross over _**with me? I don't know all the name, so that's why I need help! I have this great Idea too! Email me if you want!

halohalo2007@yahoo.com


	2. Responsibility: Tomorrow Awaits

A Twinkle In His Eye

::Chapter One::

.:Responsibility:.

Dumbledore yawned. It must have been four in the morning and here he was, sitting at his dining table, (well, more like a table to hold a heap of books) reading the Daily profit.

He sighed, once again they were saying that the dark lord had risen again and would kill us all. He knew this would happen, all because of one girl. A fifteen-year old for heavens sake! The Daughter to the queen of the moon and this was her reincarnated form. Why had he taken upon such a risk? No he hadn't, someone had _dropped_ this responsibility on him

"Your grace, with all do respect, we have enough problems on our hands. We have kept Voldemort away at our own will and you wish to bring more chaos to our world?" Albus Dumbledore stood before Queen Selenity.

"This is the only way Albus, all the other worlds have rejected her and now time has changed its course. Everything is happening too fast. If you do not do this for me Albus, Serenity will have to take the thrown at fifteen! She is not ready for this!"

"I will discuss this with the professors at Hogwarts. I will return as soon as possible."

Albus turned away, but not before he saw a small glint in her eyes. He ignored it.

He would discuss it with them tomorrow. He walked up to the steps of his crooked old hose which looked like it should have been torn down a century ago. The sky flashed grey and rain fell. Heavily it poured, but he did not move, He knew something bad had happened. A small bundle floated down in front of him and to the ground. He picked it up and examined it. 

It was wrapped up in a simple piece of red velvet with a message attached to it. It read:

__

Dear Albus,

If you have already received this message, it means I am no longer with you. I have passed on to the after life where all you can find is peace. I give this to you, and I am sorry for this burden. I am trying to give my daughter one last chance to live, and from here on she shall. 

My Sincere apologies,

Selenity

And that was how he had been given this responsibility. It was he who now had to keep this a secret as long as possible, and to prevent harm to coming to anyone. This was his responsibility, and he had taken up this challenge.

Harry stared at his plate on the Dursley's table. The crack in the plate somehow fascinated him. He thought of how he wouldn't be here, this bloody hell of a life he had after and before every school year at Hogwarts. If only life had been different for him. If only his parents hadn't been killed and his godfather had not been forced into hiding. He clenched his fork tightly, bending it slightly.

"You ungrateful twit! Look what you've done to my new silver ware! Get out my dining room, boy! Get out!" Aunt Petunia screamed shrilly.

'Now I've done it Harry said to himself. Once again he was sent out of the room without any dinner. He had been doing this a lot lately; what was wrong with him?

He trotted up the stairs, already knowing what was bound to happen.

"I don't get it!? We've fed him, clothed him, kept a roof over his head-" aunt Petunia rambled.

"He is as ungrateful as any other child who went to that school of witchcraft! We should lock him up and wait until he starves himself to death!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"As thin as he already is, he's bound to die any day now!" 

Harry heard someone picking up a plate then someone smacked someone's hand.

"Dudley! I've talked to the nurse at school and she says your not getting any better at watching your weight."

He heard Aunt petunia say, something was dropped down on the table, Harry assumed it was a grapefruit.

He chuckled to himself, Harry remembered about a year ago he had been placed on the same diet as Dudley. Although, It seemed to work for Harry, Dudley had been eating junk food behind his mothers' back.

His bed creaked as he took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He laid back, exhausted from the day's work and closed his eyes. Not even a minute before he fell asleep he heard a light pecking at his window.

Earlier that year, before he had come back from Hogwarts, they had removed the bars from his window, deciding it was not worth spending so much money on him. He opened his new windows and let Hedwig in. She pecked at him lightly, showing signs of affection.

Harry smiled at her. She was one of his true friends in the world. He walked over to a little perch he had bought from the pet store and set her down on it.

Walking back to his bed, he fell asleep fast. His dreams were not nightmares, and full of love and not hate. A small smile settled upon his face, not knowing what tomorrow would hold for him when he started his fifth year at Hogwarts.


End file.
